


When James Lacks Amusement

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-27
Updated: 2005-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	When James Lacks Amusement

When Remus found Sirius on James' **List of Things That Get Around** (right between colds and bad haircuts), he interrogated Sirius for half an hour, and then made him abruptly go and disillusion James.

The next day, when Sirius found his name on James' **List of Things That Follow Their Masters** (below baby chicks and above little siblings), he went to whine to Remus.

Remus told him to sit down (check) and ignore it (double check, very promptly).

James, from the protection of his silencing spell, laughed harder than he ever had. He had a feeling Remus knew it too.


End file.
